


MCYT One Shots

by AlphaLoba99



Series: One Shots [4]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Blood and Gore, Bullying, Dadza, Family, Fluff, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, Hybrids, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, TommyInnit Angst (Video Blogging RPF)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:08:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27674501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlphaLoba99/pseuds/AlphaLoba99
Summary: This one is for requests! The first Chapter is my idea, and if you leave your suggestions in the comments, I will write them! And, perferably have the suggestions SFW please!
Series: One Shots [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2013376
Comments: 18
Kudos: 104





	1. Diary of a Spy

Fundy wrapped his arms around his diary of a spy. No-one knew of it, and his heartstrings ached because of it. His best friend, Niki. Well. Fundy wasn't even sure if she saw him as a friend anymore. Everyone Fundy cared about, believed he was a traitor. And he would never be able to describe how much it hurt. He pulls the book away from his body, to look at the worn, leather cover. This is important. They will understand. At least, Fundy hoped.

The only person Fundy was unsure about was ~~his father~~ Wilbur. Fundy had hurt that man beyond repair, and Fundy had realized that when he had met the cloaked man. It had been an accident, but.... Fundy remembered the feeling of a speed plunging through his gut, as the man who once considered him a son was killed. Fundy let out a small whimper, and flicks his ear. _This is so... Stupid. It's not even worth it! At this rate, Schlatts gonna die anyways! Why am I still keeping this a secret?!?_ Fundy asked himself. And then he stopped, looking up. _Why am I still keeping this a secret...?_ Fundy stood, tucking his book into his back pack, and taking off, out of the house.

He runs in a direction he knows well, for he had walked the path many times, doubting his choices of being a spy. He had always followed Tommy's scent. Tommy never tried to hide his trail when heading back to Pogtopia, and Fundy used that to his advantage. One thing about being a fox hybrid, that _maybe_ Fundy didn't mind to much. He is panting by the time he reaches a pit in the ground. In confusion, he steps forward, and peers into the hole. _Theres a horse in a hole. That's a bit odd._ Fundy sidesteps the hole, and follows the scent. It leads to a... Wall?

Stopping, Fundy presses his left paw against the dirt, and he hears it crumble slightly on the other side. _Ah, it's hidden._ Fundy doesn't have the time, nor patience to dig it all up. Instead, he takes a few steps back, gets a running start, slamming through the dirt. He was slightly surprised when it didn't hurt to much, as he tumbled into the hidden room. Standing, the Fox hybrid looked around, unsure. The room was small, and no one was in it. _Is this Pogtopia? This is... Underwhelming._ He thought, before spotting a stairwell that was aimed downwards. Fundy takes the stairs two at a time.

His ears twitch, as he hears voices growing louder the further down it goes. He can't help but gasp in surprise, when the deal stairwell opens into a well lit ravine, with bridges and stairs and lanterns. He spots a small gathering of people at the bottom of the ravine, and Fundy doesn't want to run all the way down, so he crouches down, and dropped over the edge of the stairs, using his nimble paws to grab onto the rock ledges he could. He scales down, until he reaches the bottom, dropping down gently and silently. No one noticed him, until he clears his throat.

Within seconds, there are multiple blades pointed at him, and angry faces and voices. Fundy isn't able to understand any of it, over the sound of his own heartbeat. He grabs his backpack, turns it around and opens it. He pulls out the diary he worked so hard on, and tosses it at Tommy. Tommy grabs it out of the air, and Fundy watches their reactions as Tommy reads it out loud. Slowly, the blades lower, and gazes change from anger to confusion. All except one.

Even after the diary was finished, and the others had _somewhat_ forgiven him, one voice shook Fundy to the core.

" _I'll be honest, Fundy. I despise you._ "

_Im sorry ~~dad~~_ _Wil._


	2. A Lesson On Wing Care

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Philza teaching a winged Techno how to preen his wings, or Techno hasn’t been taking care of them and Phil has to help."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Suggested by: racoraffi

Techno shifts his wings under his cape. The stupid things had been itching alot lately, and he didn't know why. He would have to ask Phil later, he decided, as he continues to till the ground. 

After a couple more hours of Techno preparing the soil for a new plant, the itching that had been a constant in his wings, became overwhelming. Techno's eyes widened, only a fraction, as he shudders. Dropping his trowel, he looks around. There weren't many people, but there were still _people._ He can't let them see his wings! He begins to speed walk off of the farm land, heading towards the woods. He doesn't notice the amount of suspicion he raises, as the hybrid moves quickly away from everyone.

After about five minutes of walking, Techno's wings became unbearable to hide underneath his cape any longer. With an odd sound, that was rather annoyed, the dull pink wings stretched out. There were slight popping sounds, and loud ruffling noises as he extends his wings for the first time in... Techno tries to think back to the last time he had opened his wings. _Huh. Maybe that's why they are so irritated..._ His wings are rather large, spanning roughly seventeen feet, wingtip to wingtip. And good _lord_ were they sore.

Techno huffs. _This is stupid._ A man who wins wars, who kills people mercilessly, was brought down by _his own wings._ He sits down. He will let them stay out for a while, maybe then they will stop bugging him, and he can go back to farming and fighting. This whole thing was stupid. 

After an hour of sitting, Techno gave up. His wings hadn't started to feel any better, and he knew that the others were probably growing suspicious of how long he had been gone. Giving in to common sense, Techno opens his com and sends a message.

**_Technoblade_ ** _whispers to **Philza**_

_> Hey. I kinda need your help with something. Cords- (XX, XX)_

And he turns his com back off, continuing to stare at the ground. He decides that Phil shouldn't see his wings, at least, not at first. So, the winged man dawned his cape once more, and tucks his pink wings back under the soft, velvet material.

It takes Phil less then five minutes to reach Techno, who is leaning casually against a tree by then. Phil arches an eyebrow, his grey wings shuffling as he readjusts his hat.

"Hello. How are you today, Techno?" The man asks, studying Techno. Techno pushes off of the tree, and steps forward.

"I'm fine. Need a bit of advice though, Dadza." Techno hid a smirk. He knew that the other man hated being called that, and Techno always found Phil's reaction hilarious. Of course, he would never show that. 

The other man grew a bit flustered with annoyance, as he throws his hands up and begins to walk away.

"Nope! Not if this is how we are gonna start!" Phil stated, and Techno frowns a bit.

"Wait." Phil didn't, and Techno's wings fluttered subconsciously. Was Phil actaully gonna leave? Techno needed help... "Wait?" This one was more inquiring, and this seemed to surprise Phil, who turned to look at Techno. It seems to dawn on the man that Techno seems to be bothered by something. Phil begins to walk back.

Techno's wings settle, and he huffs silently. _Why in the hell should I act like this? I'm not clingy. So why... Why don't I want Phil to leave?_ The pink themed hybrid had confusion written on his face by the time Phil had reached the man.

"Techno? What's going on?" Phil's voice was laced with concern, and Techno twitches a bit, his wings twitching once again. They were so _itchy._ It was almost unbearable! Techno shuffles his feet, trying to submerge the urge to release his wings again.

"Well, you see. I asked you to come here, because you are the only one I could think of who would know about this kind of stuff." Techno started off, his monotone voice returning. Phil sits on a log, and pats the space next to him, inviting Techno to sit. He did. 

"Mhm?" The Grey winged man prompted. He had never seen Techno request assistance with anything, and, to be honest, the man was worried.

"Well, you see. You're the only person I know with wings." Phil's eyebrows shot up. Why was Techno asking about wings? And Phil voices that question.

"Why are you asking about wings?" His voice is quizzical, not much of anything else. Techno shuffles again, before sighing, and removing his cape. Phil stated for a moment.

The man tried to comprehend that Techno has wings, and he is somewhat successful at that point, before he realizes the issue. Techno's wings are twitching involuntarily, and they looked _horrible._

"Techno! When was the last time you preened?! Jesus!" Phil exclaimed, reaching subconsciously out to the pink winged male. Techno flinches his wing away slightly, and Phil halts his approach.

"The hell is preening?" His voice is less monotone, and more tired than much else. Phil drops his hand, and he feels his jaw drop alongside them.

"Techno! You're a winged! And you don't know what preening is?!" Techno shrugs, absentmindedly. His wings begin to tremor a bit, and Techno huffs, elbowing one. It didn't help. "Techno! Don't do that, my god!" Phil tries to suppress a smile, as he reaches slowly towards Techno's wing again, before stopping and looking at the man.

"Can I show you what preening is? I promise it will make your wings feel a hell of a lot better then they do now." Phil assured, and while Techno looked disbelieving, he nodded. Phil smiles softly at him, before gently placing his hands on the dull pink wings. Techno doesn't even notice when Phil moves behind him, to reach his feathers better.

"You may want to sit, it will be easier." Phil suggested, and Techno complied, angling his wings and plopping onto the ground. Phil follows suit, and starts to comb through the matted pink feathers with his fingers. Techno would be lying if he denies that it felt heavenly. Of course, he would never admit that. But, his wings may have given that away, as they arched towards Phil more, as if begging for him to continue. Techno glares at his wings, and Phil laughs.

Time seems to go by so quickly as Phil grooms and reorganizes the pink feathers, straightening out ones that looked heavily bent, and doing his best to relieve the tension in the other man's wing joints. What seemed like five minutes, turned out to be two hours, and Phil was exhausted by the end of it.

"Geez, kid. That took forever, you have to start doing that more frequently!" Phil exclaims, and Techno nods absentmindedly. Phil sighs, and places a hand on Techno's shoulder. "Look, I don't know why you kept your wings a secret, but... If you ever need anything, let me know, okay?" Techno hesitated, and then opened his mouth to speak.

"Uh. Phil, do you think you could... Teach me to fly?" 

Phil smiles.


	3. Opening Up Is Painful

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Maybe Tommy gets hurt at school or something, but then has to stream that night and just like ignores chat and his friends when they try to ask about it."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Suggested by: introvertedpineapple

Tommy rubs his right wrist, his mind elsewhere, as his mother drives silently. There was a constant ache that Tommy had decided originated from his jaw. No doubt there was a bruise either starting to form, or that already had. He didn't even bother trying to identify any other injuries.

Tommy would love to claim that he had gotten in a fight at school. He would have loved to brag about causing a ruckus. But, today, there was no fight. Tommy was beat to a fucking pulp by a guy that cornered him in the locker room at gym. Tommy would never admit that he didn't fight back. Because that's not what men do. Men don't allow themselves to be kicked. Or yelled at. Or blackmailed.

That is maybe the only reason why Tommy would ever consider himself a child. When he can't defend himself. Of course, he would never admit that. Never. So, he had somehow ended up being the one getting in trouble when he had gone to the nurses. He had tried to cover it up, act as though he had started the fight. As though he was as big of a man as he claims to be everyday. And they guy let him. The guy played victim. Tommy hadn't expected that.

So Tommy was suspended. And now he sits in awkward silence, as his mother refuses to look him in the eye. To even speak a word to him. Tommy thought about trying to start up a conversation, but then decided against it. Maybe she just needed some time to think. He lets out a sigh, as they pull into their driveway. Without a word, his mother steps out of the car, and Tommy follows suit, closed the car door gently behind him, as his mother slams hers shut.

Men don't flinch when their mother is mad. 

Tommy flinches.

And instantly he curses himself out in his own mind. He hurries up the steps to the front door, then up the steps to his room. He shuts the door behind him, and drops his bag against the foot of his bed, before sifting in his gaming chair. He continues rubbing his right wrist, as he stares at his reflection in the black screen. He was fucked _up._

The bruise he had assumed to be only on his jaw, was actually taking over the entire lower left side of his face. He had a split lip, and a black eye on the other side. Tommy looks at the time. _Fuck. I have to stream. What the fuck do I do?!_ The boy begins panicking slightly. _I can always cancel? But today is MCC. I have to go!_ Tommy drops his head into his hands, and groans.

After an internal debate that lasted roughly five minutes, Tommy decides to play with his face-cam off. _It will definitely look sus, but not as much as it would be if I didn't stream at all..._ Tommy settles, and sets up his PC. The MCC (insert number here) starts in thirty minutes, and Tommy sees that some people are already in their groups. Pulling up the lost, Tommy scans for his own name, spotting his name highlighted in Orange. His teammates were... The rest of the Sleepy Bois! Tommy hesitates slightly, wondering who gave up what for the Admins to team then together, before brushing it off.

He starts his stream, his waiting page up as he prepares himself. Making sure that his face cam was off, and that it wasn't on his screen at all, Tommy starts stream. He keeps his energy levels high, trying to ignore the chat, not even reading the messages that scrolled past at a mile a minute. After a short introduction, and explanation, Tommy connects to the server, and joins the Orange VC. He was the first one there, except Phil, who appeared AFK, muted and deafened. Tommy sprints around the lobby of the map, readjusting his headphones as he reads off Donations and Gifted Subscriptions. 

Wilbur is next to join, not to long after Tommy himself, and seems to be in a good mood. _Good. That's what I needed right now..._ Tommy suppresses a sigh of relief. Wilbur starts up a conversation with Tommy, just random things, like who they thought would win, and what they thought on how well their own team was going to do. Phil finally rejoins the life of the living, and butts in half way through Tommy's sentence.

"Hey Tommy. I'm over here starting my stream, and I see my chat is being spammed with, 'Ask Tommy why he doesn't have Face Cam.' So what's up?" The older man asks, sounding upbeat. On the other side of the line, Tommy felt as though he was crashing.

_What the hell do I say?! Uh_...

Tommy continues with his original sentence in the conversation he had been having with Wilbur, acting as though he hadn't heard Phil at all. It took him only three seconds to realize that was the wrong thing to do. He could have said his cam was broken or something! _Fucking idiot! Well now you just have to keep it up!_ Tommy was growing frustrated at his own stupidity, as Techno finally joins the VC.

"What's going on here?" His monotone voice slowed Tommy's racing heart the tiniest bit. Techno's voice was like a boulder in a screaming river. And it is something that Tommy tries to cling to, so that he isn't dragged under the current. Yet, the thundering in his ears tells him he's nearly completely under the water when Wilbur tries to ask Tommy again.

"Toms, what-" He had started, and Tommy had cut him off, over-.

"So, we gonna get those coins or what, bitches?!" Tommy huffed in relief as the conversation shifted. They had noticed that Tommy was avoiding the subject. They would let it slide, but they were going to push further once the competition was over, and the streams were off. Techno was lost. He had _zero_ clue what was happening, so he was perfectly fine switching topics. Tommy heard the thundering sound of rushing water that had flooded his ears begin to quiet.

~•~•~•~•~•~•~

They had made it to dodgeball! The team was stoked, as they hadn't expected to make it this far. Of course, they were up against a scary group. At least, scary in Tommy's eyes. But, as per usual, be doesn't let that show. His group stands face to face with the Purple group, Quackity, SapNap, George, and Dream. They were on the last round, and it was a tie breaker for the win. Tommy was so excited. Was he actually going to get a coin?!

And... Then the flooding sound was back. Because he was standing alone on his side. He looks up to the stands, seeing Wilbur respawn there, and put his character next to Techno's and Phil's. Tommy focuses back at the people in front of him. SapNap and Quakity. And Tommy had the arrows. The flooding grows a bit louder, as he listens to his teammates spout encouragement. (Except for Techno. He was just telling 'Blood for the Blood God')

Tommy loads an arrow, lifts his bow, releases, and... Misses. The flooding was louder. _Calm. Please._ He fires his next. 

**SapNap** _was slain by_ **TommyInnit**

Tommy can breath again, just barely. He tries evading, and the first arrow misses. The second does not.

**TommyInnit** _was slain by_ **Quackity**

_**Purple Team Wins!** _

Tommy feels his hand shaking on his mouse a bit. His heart pounds painfully. But it was just a game. He takes a deep breath, and tunes back into what the other three were saying.

"-kay, we were close!" Phil had said, Tommy was unsure of what had been before that. 

"Yup! Good job Tommy! You got SapNap!!" Wilbur shouted, his minecraft character punching the air. Tommy smiles a little, as he listens to them talk, occasionally tossing his two cents in as well. Techno just hangs out. Tommy decides to continue streaming, and they move to the DreamSMP discord VC. And they chill. The other three had ended their streams, and it seemed that many of the contestants in the MCC had finished their streams as well.

~•~•~•~•~•~•~

It doesn't take too long for a bunch of people to pour into their VC. Tommy twitches at how loud it is, and how suddenly they had arrived. The twitch caused him to inhale quickly, as his jaw throbbed. He would not make any further sound then that, but it was still enough to bring peoples attention to his speech bubble.

"Yo Tommy! I fucking beat you! Ha!" Quackity boasts, and Tommy laughs along.

"Ha, I let you win, you bitch!" The banter continued for a while, before Fundy cut in.

"Yo Tommy! Why no face cam?" He asked. Quackity jumped on the opportunity to make fun of Tommy.

"Probably because he's crying over losing. Being a little _CrYbAbY~~"_ Tommy clinches his fist. He wasn't going to be bullied again! The sound of the river came back.

"I'm not a Crybaby! Your just a little bitch!" Many of the people in the VC had caught on to the tone Tommy had spoke in. It was a tone they don't normally hear from Tommy. It sounded... Honestly angry. And... Sad? But Quackity hadn't been one of those to catch on.

"Haha, nice try, your the little bitch hiding his face because he lost! Ahahaha!" The man laughs loudly, and Tommy shakes a little. God, he was so much like the asshole from school! Tommy fucking _hated_ it. He was not going to act like a child, and just take it. Not here. 

"Oh fuck off! Just fucking drop it Quackity! I'm not fucking crying, and I definitely don't give two shots that I lost. So just fucking leave it Quackity!" Tommy snaps. Qauckity still hasn't caught on to the emotion in Tommy's voice. Phil tries to step in, but is drowned out by Quackity's laughter.

"Dude, your such a fucking _child,_ Haha! Dude, just turn your fuckin Face-Cam on and quit crying, my god!" Quackity sounds like he's dying of laughter.

Tommy makes the mistake of looking at chat. They were _not_ helping. And the rushing water got louder. There was no longer a boulder for him to cling to, as his temper snapped.

Without thinking, Tommy turns on his face-cam and snaps at Quackity once more. "There, that better you fucking _prick?!"_

There was silence. Tommy slowly feels his anger draining out of him, as Phil whispers quietly.

"Tommy? What happened to your face?" The man's voice was wavering, and Tommy's face went from stoic to panic as he realizes what he had just shown. 

"Uh.... Nothing? Don't worry about it Dadza." Tommy had quickly turned his Face-Cam off, and muted and deafened in the VC. To halt the oncoming flood of questions, and to end his stream.

Tommy ignores all the messages of anger and concern from his chat. He does a quick wrap up, and ends his stream, trying to assure them all that he was fine before closing the tab. He opens discord back up, and stares at the VC, and the list of people in it. He takes a deep breath, before unmuting and undeafening. The VC suddenly goes silent, and Tommy tenses.

He starts first, wanting to explain it all before they started to make assumptions.

"Look. I'm fine. Let me start with that. Second, I just got into a fight. It's nothing to bad, you shoulda seen the other guy!" Tommy let's out a nervous chuckle at the end, and the call falls silent again. Tommy's skin crawls in anticipation, waiting for someone, _anyone_ to respond. Surprisingly, Techno speaks first.

"So. Does the kid have a name? And... Do you by chance have a laaaaaast name?" 

The call disolves into laughter, and Tommy is glad that he dodged a bullet.

"No, seriously! I wanna have a _friendly_ conversation with the kid!"

Tommy smiles.

At least he has someone who cares.

He ignores the massive amounts of tweets, and clips from concerned fans that circle around later. He just settles in with the people he would rather spend his day with.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well. That one was fun!  
> Hope you all enjoyed!!! You guys are amazing, I hope you all have lovely days!  
> <3


End file.
